Cherrys little secret
by greasette
Summary: She took a deep breath and sat close to me and whispered the two words men never want to hear, "I'm pregnant." I went wide eyed
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so Bob died but Johnny and Dally lived. Oh and this takes place three months after the whole accident. One more thing I don't own the Outsiders.**

I was at the Nightly Double with the whole gang, it was summer and Sodapop and Darry and a day off since it was too hot for work. I really hopped we could actually stay together but of course Soda and Steve went to get food and never came back. Two-bit was taking Johnny to the front to get a good seat which made Dally wanna come and Darry found some guy from work and left me. So here I sit watching this movie while everyone left me alone, I felt like an idiot all alone.

"Ponyboy is that you?" asked what sounded like a girl. I looked up and saw Cherry Valance by herself; she sat right next to me since there were about six empty seats around me. She didn't look so happy she looked like she hasn't slept in forever.

"Hey are you sick or something because you don't look so good?" I asked.

"No I'm not I'm actually glad I found you because I just wanted to say I'm sorry," said Cherry.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked but she didn't reply. Cherry and I have been secretly dating and the only two people I told was Johnny and Dally, they were like my best friends. I remember when I asked her out she was blushing like crazy and smiling, she said that she always loved me from the start _which was kind of an exaggeration_. Our first date was at a diner where I thought no one could see us and since no one was even looking at the soc and greaser together I decided to kiss her on the check. We have been dating more often since we actually really enjoy each other's company. Anyway back to reality she hesitated wondering of this was probably a good time to tell me. She took a deep breath and sat close to me and whispered the two words men never want to hear, "I'm pregnant." I went wide eyed. _Oh my god I can't breathe! _

"Cherry! Oh my god we are going to be in so much trouble…wait we never even did it together," I looked at her sadly, was she cheating on me?

"Ponyboy listen before you even start jumping to conclusions I want to explain so just listen to me!" she shouted. I didn't say anything I just looked at her speechless.

"Ok so 3 months ago I went to a party with Bob and we were drinking and we went upstairs…and you can probably guess what happened up there. The next morning I woken up but Bob wasn't there and I sat there not wearing any clothes crying and I didn't want to believe that I was pregnant but I was. After three months of not having my period and having pains around my waist I realized that I was pregnant." Cherry said now crying.

I still couldn't believe this, this was happening so fast but what was I going to do about it I ain't even the father! I couldn't say anything I was too shocked, Cherry is carrying a baby whose dad isn't alive. I pulled Cherry into a hug not letting go because we are both in trouble. Cherry in trouble because she has to explain how she got pregnant and me in trouble because the only thing for me to do is now be the dad and explain to my gang.

"Cherry I want you to know that I will be there for you a-and I will take responsibility for playing the father role," I said looking in her beautiful green eyes.

"Oh thank you Ponyboy! I'm blessed to have a boyfriend like you!" she shouted and hugged the daylights out of me and I hugged back. If I could I would leave her but my friend killed Bob and if it wasn't for me he would be here taking the responsibility.

"Cherry do you wanna get out of here? I don't know where my friends are," I asked. I'm really bored and I don't think I can talk to the boys after Cherry telling me the big news. _I'm a father!_ So we ended up walking to her house and her parents weren't home which was a good time to just talk. She sat me down on the kitchen table and sat on the other end and just looked at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this I mean we are too young, "she said looking down scared.

"No I really want to do this besides I love you and I can't leave you,"

"Well after we have…well more like I have the baby I should probably give it to my aunt who isn't able to have a baby,"

"That's a good idea, is there any way that you could have the baby without your parents knowing?" I asked. She looked at me weird and shook her head no. I was going to say something but stopped when I saw her parents walk in, they know that we are dating.

"Cherry I-oh hello Ponyboy how are you?" asked Mrs. Valance.

"Oh I'm fine, don't mind me and Cherry we were just talking," I gave her a look that said we should tell them. This night is probably one of the rushed nights I ever had, she looked scared.

"Ponyboy I think we should do this tomorrow, your brothers might be worried about you so go and we can tell them some other time," she whispered to me. I don't know what to do anymore my life is just so not normal. I kissed her good bye on the check and said good bye to her parents and I was walking home. What will Darry and Sodapop say? I know that they won't be happy but we had this kind of problem before with Soda and Sandy so maybe they will go easy on me. Should I tell Dally and Johnny? We became closer after the fire but what if Dally makes me tell.

"Augh! This isn't my night," I said to no one. Whatever I'm not telling anyone about this except her parents since they will find out rather we tell them or not.


	2. Chapter 2

I just entered my house not even noticing Darry sitting on the couch probably waiting to see me.

"Ponyboy where were you? We looked everywhere but you were know where to be seen, now I want a hell of an explanation why you just left without telling anyone!" yelled Darry. I thought about what I would say.

"Um where is Soda?"

"He is actually looking for you; now tell me where you were,"

"Um I had to go to the bathroom but it was gross in there so I decided to go to the DX and use their bathrooms," I said.

"I am not that dumb, you never tell us anything anymore Ponyboy, some days you come home saying that you are going to hang out with Dally or Johnny but you lie!" yelled Darry. I was a little scared I really didn't know what to say to this, how was I going to respond to this. I just looked down not able to say anything else. Darry didn't say anything for a few seconds but then added.

"Ponyboy I don't like how you are keeping secrets from us so please just tell me or someone if you are in trouble," he looked sad…Oh my god I made Darry show an actual emotion. I couldn't help but start crying at that moment. Becoming a father and seeing my brother sad makes me feel depressed. Darry pulled me in a hug and I hugged back, I didn't want to be a father and I didn't want to lie to the gang. Sodapop walked in.

"Darry I can't find Pony…what happened?" Soda asked running over to us. We broke our hug when Soda came in but Darry had his arm around my shoulder, he knew something happened now.

"Nothing Soda I'm going to bed now I had a lot happen today," I said and left leaving a confused Soda and a sad Darry standing there.

I was closing my eyes trying to go to sleep but Soda pocked me. He probably wanted to know what happened when I was gone and why I was sobbing in Darry's tight hug. But there was nothing to say except that I was really tired and just wanted to go to sleep. After a while I think Soda thought I was sleeping and went to his side of the bed and fell asleep. Believe it or not but I felt happy when Darry put his strong arms around me in a hug. I feel bad for lying but I will tell the truth tomorrow at least that's what they will think.

"Pony! Ponyboy! Wake up you lazy greaser!" shouted Soda and started to tickle me.

"So-s-od-Soda! Stop I'm awake," I shouted. He smiled and left the room. I got up and stretched and pulled on some pants and a shirt and walked into the kitchen. It was pretty calm in our house today since Soda and Darry still don't have work since its too hot outside. Two-Bit, Dally, Johnny, and Steve where sitting in the living room watching TV. Soda was telling the boys about last night how I was hugging Darry and crying.

"Soda don't tell them it's embarrassing," I whined.

"Well actually I think you should tell us about last night, like where the hell were you. I had to look everywhere with Soda and never saw you!" shouted Steve. Wow I never knew how easy I can provoke the jerk.

"I agree with Steve Ponyboy I want to know where you were," agreed Two-Bit.

"Shut up Pony doesn't have to tell you his every step that he takes," said Dally.

"Well this little shit head made me look for him!" shouted Steve. Two-bit opened his mouth to speak next.

"Yeah I'm getting curious where he was last night…and other nights when he was away from us." That's it I can't take this! I know that I was going to keep this a secret but they are annoying the crap out of me.

"Shut up! All of you don't know what I'm going through so leave me alone!" I shouted so load that Darry came in the room to stop this fighting. I ran out of my house before Darry or anyone could say anything else to me. I ran down the steps and was going to go to Cherry's house. She was the only person right now that I can talk to that won't ask me stupid questions. I was about to enter the soc territory when a car pulled up to me and honked the horn.

"Get in Ponyboy I won't yell at you I promise," said Sodapop. He stopped the car so I could get in but I didn't want to get in the car… Darry was sitting in the passenger's seat not saying anything. Soda looked mad at me and Darry looked depressed, the same way I felt last night. I wanted to go to Cherry's place but I guess plans are changing. I walked and stepped in the back seat and just sat there. I looked down when I got in the truck I really had nothing to say, the car wasn't moving though. Soda and Darry were facing me just waiting for me to saying something.

"Ponyboy stop running away and just tell us was happened please," asked Soda. Darry looked at me and added, "We won't yell at you please just tell us." I was quiet for a moment wondering how to put these two words –Cherry's pregnant-in a sentence. No I won't tell them I just can't.

"I-I-I did drugs!" I yelled. They both looked at me shocked.

"Ponyboy I thought I told you if you ever do drugs I will personally skin you," said Darry.

"Yeah Pony why would you do drugs?" asked Soda. I was thinking for another reason than I thought of one and started to fake cry.

"I'm sorry Soda and Darry I promise I will never do it anymore because I love you guys and um…we have to stick together and I learned my lesson. I never knew that it was killing you guys unit now," I said while crying. They looked at each other and relaxed

"Oh ok Pony you are off with a warning but the next time you will be grounded and forbidden to leave the house got it?" asked Darry pointing his finger at me. I'm guessing he is still feeling a little soft because of the moment we had last night but I'm glad they weren't that mad at me.

"Hey so um can I continue my walk?" I asked innocently. They looked at each other than Soda unlocked the door to my side and I guess that means I can go.

"Thanks I love you guys!" I shouted and left the car. I was pretending to walk on the side walk but when I heard the truck drive away I started to run to Cherry's again. I feel like a horrible person still even though my brothers are satisfied I am still feeling like a horrible person. The only people that I can really talk to is Cherry and her parents right now and speaking of parents Cherry and I have to tell them. Now that's going to be fun.

**Sorry Cherry isn't in this chapter but I promise that she will be in the next one. I just wanted to add this in to show that his brothers are worried about him. Btw how should Cherry's parents react when they find out?**


	3. Chapter 3

There I sat on the fancy looking couch right next to Cherry holding her hand and across from us were her parents. Cherry decided that it was a good time to tell them and I didn't argue because once again they will find out even if we don't tell them. Cherry's mom looked concerned at us and Cherry's dad just wanted to get back to reading the paper. Cherry's mom couldn't take the silence so she spoke up first.

"What's wrong Cherry did something happen?" she asked nervously. Cherry's dad tried to act like he cared of course. Cherry was now squeezing my hand very tight and I could feel her hands shake. My heart was beating so fast and I was getting nervous too.

"Mom and dad I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. One day when Bob was still around me and him got drunk and went upstairs in the bedrooms and did stuff. The next day I woke up and he wasn't there but I found myself naked and I didn't want to believe that I was pregnant. Three months later of not having my period I realized that I was pregnant," Cherry said starting to cry a little bit. I decided that I should get a word in.

"But that same day she found me at the Nightly Double and told me what happened. As you may know I love your daughter with all respect so I decided that it would be best if I take responsibility for the father role. I will even get married with her right now if that's what she wants," I said. We both looked at her parents and they looked mad that she had sex with that Bob but happy that I won't leave her. Mrs. Valance got up with Mr. Valance and gave their daughter a hug and opened so I could come in.

"Thank you Ponyboy I always liked you more than that Bob boy," said Mr. Valance.

"Yes but of course when you leave this house I will have a long talk with Cherry but for now thank you Ponyboy and welcome to the family," Mrs. Valance said and hugged me.

"Ponyboy you act more like a soc than a greaser," Mr. Valance said.

"Um thanks I guess,"

"Thank you so much for not getting mad," said Cherry and hugged her parents. They seemed happy and just thinking about actually having our on kid makes me feel happy. Maybe when this baby comes Cherry and I could actually have _our_ on kid.

"Well I hate to leave since I just found out that Cherry is having a baby I mean there is so many things that we have to go over for Ponyboy and Cherry but I will be late for work. When I leave I better come back later seeing my daughter wearing clothes or we have two problems," said Mr. Valance. He kissed his wife good bye and left, Mrs. Valance decided to go upstairs and make some clothes for the baby_ she is obviously very excited_. That left me and Cherry sitting in the couch looking at each other. She was happily crying with her hand on her stomach. I came close to her and put my hand on there but even though there isn't a bump yet I felt something.

"Thank you for everything Ponyboy I know that I said that about a thousand time already but I don't want you to forget that I love you more than anything," she said.

"Cherry as long as you don't leave me I will never stop thinking that and hey what are we going to name the kid?" I asked.

"Cherrygirl?" asked Cherry.

"That's good how we combine our names but what if it's a boy I don't think Cherryboy would be manly enough,"

"Ok what about Austen?"

"Sure that's a cool name I guess," I said.

"Let's just wait till the baby comes how about that?" asked Cherry. Speaking of babies Cherry can go and get an ultrasound now I just realized that. Apparently she has more things on her mind though since she decided to kiss me on the lips. Slowly we both started to get into it more and more than kissed with some tongue. I didn't know why she randomly decided to kiss me but I didn't argue I slowly started to go down her lips and kiss around her neck. She pulled me close and was lying on her back with me on top of her. I had butterflies in my stomach and this feeling of wanting more but sadly the phone wrung interrupting us.

"Oh my god who is calling at 11:00 don't people have jobs or something?" she asked annoyed that she had to stop. I sat there out of breathe and she answered the phone.

"Hello…Oh hey…now um ok I would love to," said Cherry. I looked at her and gave her that who-is-it face and she mouthed Marcia to me. She hung up the phone and turned to me.

"Hey do wanna come with Marcia and I to go shopping?" asked Cherry. A man shopping isn't really tough but every time I see my brothers I feel like a trader so I guess that means I'm going shopping.

"Sure I have nothing else to do with my free time so let's go," I said. She smiled and we left in Cherry's car. First she went down the street passing all these fancy looking homes than she stopped in front of who I'm guessing was Marcia's house; she was waiting outside and walked in the car. She sat in the back seat and when she saw me she put on a smile.

"Hello Ponyboy are you coming shopping with is?" she asked and Cherry answered for me.

"Well he will be hanging with us for a very long time now so I wanted you to get used to it Marcia," Cherry said. Marcia nodded her head she probably didn't really care that I'm going with them. Ever since I have started to date Cherry I became a little more close to her friends who are all girls, what more can a guy ask for really.

"So Ponyboy why hasn't Two-Bit ever called me back?" asked Marcia looking a little sad. I couldn't tell Marcia why but the reason was because one day Two-Bit got drunk and woke up one morning in Marcia's bed both naked. He was afraid that he got her pregnant and left her afraid to call her. I for one think that he should just talk to her I mean it's not like she is pregnant or anything.

"Um I don't know why but I will ask him tonight when I see him," I said with a smile. She smiled back and ruffled my hair; she and Cherry are the only people that are allowed to touch it. I was touching Cherry's hand but she pulled it away I keep on forgetting that we are just friends around her friends but Cherry will tell them sooner or later. Finally we arrived at the women's clothing store and walked in and all around there were dresses, _remind me why I came here again?_ I thought to myself.

"Marcia I'm going to take Ponyboy over here to help me," said Cherry and I heard Marcia say ok.

"Why are you looking for dresses?" I asked while she was pulling me over to the more expensive clothing.

"Well I probably should have told you that I'm inviting all my friends and guyfriends over and you and I will tell them the big news,"

"That's sweet but how will they take it I mean will they get mad that you and I now have a child?" when I said that I heard a girl people gasp, I turned around and it was just some random girls fantasizing over dresses.  
>"Ponyboy trust me they will be happy and when we do the speech I want to hold your hand to show that I love you," said Cherry holding my hand. We smiled and kissed and when we did that I heard a gasp coming from what sounded like a man from outside. I totally forgot that we were standing next to a window so me and her walked away. Marcia and Cherry were now trying on dresses and I told them I would wait outside and probably smoke but when the baby comes I should probably cut the smoking.<p>

While I was waiting outside for them I didn't know that Angela Shepard was the girl in the store who heard our conversation and Two-Bit who saw us kissing. Later that day the whole gang found out one by one all pissed at me. Darry and Soda was now looking for me along with Steve, and Two-Bit. Johnny and Dally were trying to find me to warn me that the gang knows and they aren't happy at all with me. I didn't know this at the time but it's a good thing I stayed with Cherry and Marcia or else one of the gang members would have found me.

"Cherry are you done?" I asked.

"Yeah we are did you want to hang out at my place? Marcia and I were going to watch a movie," said Cherry with Marcia next to her.

"I would love to but I better get home before Darry or Soda get worried," I said. They said their good byes to me and walked away. When their car pulled away a new car pulled up and opened their window, I looked in and saw Sodapop.

"Get in Ponyboy you are in so much trouble," he said. Oh know what if he found out. I got in and gave him a questionable look but he didn't wait that long.

"Ok Ponyboy what were you thinking? Did you think that you could hide this from us forever?" asked Soda not waiting for an answer.

"Darry is pissed and so am I Pony, I can't believe that you got her pregnant! What is wrong with you Ponyboy!" he was now yelling loudly which provoked me.

"Hey I love her Soda why can't you be happy for me I mean just because it didn't work out with you doesn't mean that's gonna happen to me!" I yelled back at him but regretting what I said. He looked way passed pissed at me he was so mad that he started to cry. He raised his head up so it was facing me and took a deep breath.

"Get out…now," he said almost in a whisper. I felt like I was hit by tons of bricks why would he do this to me? I looked at him now crying and left the car crying hard. He pulled away and left me in the hot sun, why? Why would he hurt me like this?

I walked home and when I mean by home I mean by Cherry's home. I was done crying but I felt kind of out of it and just walked in her house (She gave me a key when we were first dating) and walked in taking off my shoes. Cherry and Marcia were watching a funny comedy movie and when I came in the room they saw me.

"Are you ok?" asked Cherry standing up walking to me with Marcia.

"Soda-Soda he kicked me out… he found out," I said now crying and hugged her. She hugged back shocked that Sodapop would ever do that to his baby brother. Marcia was just standing there looking at us confused, I looked at Cherry and she nodded her head thinking what I was thinking. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she held her stomach. Marcia looked at us still confused but then she got it like a wave just hit her, she was wide eyed.

"Oh my god Cherry You're pregnant!" She yelled and then attacked Cherry in a girly hug, they were both bouncing up and down and crying but I guess that's what girls do. Marcia was so happy she came over to me and gave me a friendly hug with the happiest smile on her face.

"Cherry do your parents know?" she asked.

"Yeah we actually told them this morning," I said. When I said that the topic was suddenly on me again. Marcia sat me down on the couch next to me and Cherry on the other side both trying to help me get over the Soda thing. I started to cry again which made the girls sad and they both hugged me not letting go. I know it wasn't manly crying in front of girls but these girls were nice and caring.

The door bell rung and I said that I would get it to be nice. I walked through the kitchen wiping away the tears and took a deep breath and opened the door just to see my brother there. He looked sad and hot waiting in the sun for someone to answer the door. When he saw me he gave me a sad smile and hugged me tightly I wanted to push him away but I couldn't in Darry's tight brace. How does he even know where Cherry lives?

**This is the longest chapter I have ever done so far for this story. Cherry's parents are still mad but they will get over it like most parents…I think. Thanks for the reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Ponyboy Soda is sorry he just doesn't want to go through this again," said Darry.

"Trust me you guys don't even know the half of it,"

"Half of what?"

"Well Cherry's child isn't mine exactly but since we have been dating for a long time I wanted to be the father of the child. I mean it's kind of my fault anyway since Bob is dead," I said waiting for an answer but I got nothing but silence.

"Come home and tell Soda and the rest of us," said Darry.

"Wait I don't wanna tell the guy this is so not their business!" I yelled.

"Sorry but since you are a daddy now you should tell them," said Darry. I didn't want to but I did have to apologize to Soda and it is the right thing to do. I walked back in the house and said bye to Cherry and Marcia and left with Darry. I was sitting in the front seat with Darry waiting for him to start a conversation.

"So are you mad at me?" I asked.

"Well I would have prefer you not do this but it is your choice but remember I'm still your guardian so I have to watch out for you," said Darry. The rest of the car ride I didn't say anything I just wanted to apologize to Soda and move on. When we reached my house I got out and walked in, the only person that was there was Soda in the kitchen. Soda was cooking for dinner and he sat out three plates, I'm guessing he knew I would be back.

"Hey Sodapop," I said. He turned around to see who it was and he smiled a little.

"Hey Ponyboy I knew you would come home that's why I made your favorite food," he said holding up chicken with potatoes.

"Thanks, I'm sorry for acting like a bad brother I just didn't want you guys finding out. Not like that at least and I would have told you face to face but I was afraid you and Darry would be mad at me," I said looking down.

"I hate you!" he said sarcastically and gave me a hug. I'm guessing he didn't want to be mad at me forever. I hugged him back trying not to cry since that's like a thing now with me always crying.

"Ok you two I want to have a long talk about this so Soda set the food on the table and we can get started," said Darry_. Oh great more talking,_ I said to myself and rolled my eyes. All three of us sat down and started to eat but of course I was waiting to get that long talk with them. Darry looked at me and sat his fork down.

"Ok so we should go over a few stuff," said Darry and Soda agreed.

"I want you to be careful of who you tell because you can never really trust a person. You should know that you can always visit us when you want," said Darry. Soda and I looked at each other and Soda spoke up.

"Wait what do you mean by can always visit us?" asked Soda sounded angry.

"Well you and Cherry have to be together for now on," said Darry.

"What no way I'm staying with you guys! I'm only like fourteen I can't be away from my family and my friends!" I shouted standing up.

"Yeah Darry I won't let Ponyboy leave this house and never see him again!" shouted an angry Sodapop.

"Well he can't just stay here when he has a child… wait Ponyboy you still need to tell Soda about the kid," Darry said. Soda turned to look at me confused; I sat down again and started to speak.

"Well the child is actually Bob's but since he is died I said that I would be the father and it's the right thing to do since it was my fault he died," I said. Soda just looked at me than Darry.

"I don't care Ponyboy I want you to stay with us even if that means Cherry lives here," said Soda.

"No way she needs to be with her parents," argued Darry.

"Same thing with me Darry I need to be with my family and my friends," I said now upset. He didn't say anything, he wanted to be with me too but I needed to be with Cherry. I was going to call Cherry and ask if I could spend some time with my gang but Darry wouldn't let me do that. _God he is such a party pooper!_ He is acting like he doesn't want me anymore but at least Soda isn't forcing me to stay with Cherry for the rest on my life.

Later that night when my brothers were sleeping I went in the living room and called Cherry. We both agreed that it would be better if I stayed over her house and on the weekends I could sleep over at my real home. The next day I told Soda and Darry about this and they said it was a good idea and they helped me pack my stuff. It was hard for Soda because he didn't want me to go away but he knew that it would be best for the kid.

Three months later

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sun in my eyes. I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes and looked at the most beautiful girl ever sleeping right next to me. Cherry was on month 6 right now and you could totally see the baby bump, she said that she looked fat but I didn't agree. Cherry and I aren't allowed in school since we have a child to take care of. I have been living with Cherry for 3 months now but that doesn't mean I don't spend time with my gang. Cherry goes to yoga everyday to help with the baby development or something like that. While she is doing what she does I actually drink some beer time to time with Two-Bit _we have gotten closer lately._ I work on Cars with Steve and Soda,_ Steve likes me now._ And last but not least I hang out with Dally and Johnny and the funny thing is Darry thinks I'm always spending time with Cherry all week. The gang said that they wouldn't tell him what I do since I have my new life now. Oh and did I mention that Cherry and I are waiting for the baby to come out to finally tell if it's a boy or girl, man I can't wait!

"Ponyboy how long have you been up?" asked Cherry now awake.

"Oh not for long I was just in my own little world," I said.

"So just a couple more months than the baby is coming are you happy?" I asked smiling.

"Oh sure I am I made lots of nice friends at yoga too," Cherry said still a little tired looking. I decided to stay in bed with her just to keep her company and reached out so I was rubbing on her baby bump. _Only three more short months till my baby boy or girl is coming into the world, _I thought to myself smiling.

**Sorry it took me like 4 days to update but I was busy with homework and "Family activities." And yeah I know that Sodapop and Darry are out of character but it's not my fault I like to write weird stories! Should that baby be a girl or boy? I was planning on making it a girl but I'm not sure yet….. I love you bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Guess what Dally I'm going to be a god father! Isn't that just amazing?" asked Johnny.

"Yeah that's pretty cool I'm happy for you Johnnycakes," said Dally messing up his hair.

"Well I'm glad you think that Dally because you're going to be his uncle," I said with a big smile that shocked both Johnny and Dally. Dally stopped walking and we stopped with him, I was still waiting for some kind of reaction.

"Ponyboy I um… shit kid you're awesome," said Dally. Now both the boys were happy which made Pony happy.

That month was just like any other month, Cherry would go to yoga and I would work and make some money and give to her parents. And yes we are living with her parents. Cherry is getting so much attention from everyone including my gang and it's almost like I'm not even there Don't get me wrong I think that she get all the attention she could get but this is getting out of control. Now when I stay at my real home Darry starts yelling at me saying stuff like I'm a horrible person leaving my pregnant girlfriend all alone. Whenever I go to work at the DX Soda and Steve are only talking about Cherry and the baby and they won't even say hello to me. Wherever I go I either hear people talking about Cherry or the baby and it's annoying me now.

One night I came home (Cherry's home) and I saw probably half of Tulsa in the house! All these people were gathered around listening to her talk. I walked in the room and maybe I could get a little attention too.

"Hey everyone!" I shouted and waved. They all looked at me than turned their attention to Cherry again.

Month 8

I was looking at the stares as I was sleeping in the lot with Johnny like be used to before. Johnny sat right next to me looking at the stares too trying to comfort me. Earlier that day I couldn't take all this attention that Cherry was getting, people were sleeping over in her room which meant that I had to sleep on the couch. My brothers also decided to come over and spend some time with me… and ended up with Cherry. I was so angry and upset that I ran out of the house and was staying with Johnny.

"Hey Ponyboy are you ok now?" asked Johnny.

"No I can't take this anymore Johnny! It's all about Cherry and the people that do actually talk to me say I better not be a bad husband and father," I said putting my face in my hands frustrated. Johnny picked up my face with his hand so that I was facing him.

"Do you think that it's just you that's suffering Ponyboy? For months I couldn't see you because you were either too busy with Cherry or working and I only had Dally to talk to and hang out," said Johnny sounding angry.

'Well I'm sorry Jonny it's just that I can't take this any longer and…Johnny do you hear that?" I asked. Jonny and I were quiet and listening and it sounded like footsteps coming our way. Johnny and I looked over and squinted our eyes since it was night out and far away I could see Darry and Sodapop.

"Ponyboy Curtis where are you? You can't just leave your girlfriend," said what sounded like Darry. If I wasn't pissed about the attention then I sure was now! I grabbed Johnny and ran far away from here not looking back. Call me selfish or a bad person but I don't care, I am just a kid that needed some attention. Johnny and I ran till we were out of breathe and we just so happened to run all the way to Bucks place, Dally was probably in there.

"Johnny you wanna go in?" I asked still angry.

"Sure anything to get out of this cold," said Johnny. We walked in and gagged on what was beer and smoke. As I closed the door I could hear all the laughs, yells, talking, and giggling. Johnny ran over to a seat that was at a bar, he sat with some big man…Dally. I sat in between them and put my head down,

"What are you two boys doing here?" shouted Dally so we could hear him over the music.

"Ponyboy got provoked with the attention that Cherry was getting," said Johnny. Dally smiled shaking his head as if he knew how to solve this problem. Dal ordered some tequila for all of us to drink and at first I refused to drink it but he convinced me that it would make the anger go away. I only drink sometimes with Two-Bit but that was months ago and that was just a little beer, this is the real stuff.

"Ponyboy how are you feeling now?" asked a drunken Dally.

"Oh I'm so great thanks Dally," I said getting drunk. Johnny was laughing like there was no tomorrow which was weird for him.

"P-p-on-yboy I think we are drunk!" shouted Johhnny. I laughed a little then stopped when I saw some girl that I recognized from somewhere…Angela Shepard. I got up and fall on my way towards her but she saw me and sat me in a chair.

"Ponyboy what the hell are you doing here?" asked Angela. Sitting way to close to me.

"I'm getting away from Cherry, she is sooooo annoying!" I shouted and she smiled. I like the way she smiles it's almost like Cherrys but more wilder.

"Ponyboy let me help you upstairs," she said and I smiled. She is so nice she should totally get a peace prize for this. She helped me upstairs and in a room and sat me on a bed. She locked the door and came close to me, our lips almost touching.

"I love you Angela but I love my girlfriend who is due in one more month," I said still drunk.

"Ponyboy you came here because you wanted to get away from her right?" shouted Angela mad.

"Yeah everyone was treating her like some saint and me like… like a greaser," I said sadly.

"Then why don't you rebel Ponyboy?" asked Angela taking off her small little dress. _Shit I'm in so much trouble! _I thought but couldn't take my eyes off of her body. She asked me out once but she was dating this guy named Bryon so I decided not to say yes. She came close to me and pulled off my shirt. Without even realizing what was happening she turned off the lights and she was underneath me on the bed. Since this was my first time I didn't know what to expect but I had this feeling of lush. I pulled off my pants and Angela pulled off my underwear. With her legs wrapped around me and the sound of her moaning that made me feel great inside and out. "Pony don't stop please," begged Angela. Sadly I was too drunk to stop so I kept on going, it felt amazing going inside her. I planted kisses on her mouth and she responded with passionate kissing back. "Angela I-I- Shit," I hissed and that was it.

When I woke up my arms were wrapped around Angela as she was sleeping on my chest. My eyes almost fell out of my head when I saw that it was bright, we were naked, had red marks on our necks, and the sheets were wet. _No please anything but this!_ I shouted to myself. I got out of the bed fast which woke up Angela and our eyes met full with sadness.

"Ponyboy…I'm so sorry," she said as she got up too and out on her dress.

"Please tell me that we didn't just do this," I said when I put on my pants looking so upset with myself. I didn't let Angela answer; I couldn't wait for an answer right now.

"I'm leaving and if you find out that you're pregnant you better let me now even if that means coming to Cherrys house," I said to her and left the room. Once I left I could hear her crying her eyes out and some I started to cry too. I ran down stairs and ran into the one and only Two-Bit.

"Hey buddy what are you doing here? The boys were looking for you everywhere!" shouted Two-Bit. I wish he would stop yelling though since my head was hurting me.

"Why are you crying? What happened last night?" asked Two-Bit. I didn't answer I just pushed past him and ran down the hall and ran out of Bucks. I'm in so much trouble how am I going to explain this to Cherry? I feel like a bad person. I walked the rest of the way home trying to figure out how I should tell her. I was now on her street I walked up the steps to her house and was going to open the door but stopped. Cherry was on the phone and was talking about me.

"Two-bit called me and said that Ponyboy was at Bucks and looked like he just did it with some chick," Cherry said trying to stop crying. I couldn't take all this crying so I opened the door which scared her and looked at me.

"Darry he just got here…Ok I will see you later," said Cherry and hung the phone. I was still at the doorway when she folded her arms over her baby bump and started to stare at me.

"Cherry I'm so s-s-sorry!" I cried when I hugged her tight. She hugged me too and pulled away probably wanting an explanation from me.

"Cherry I think we should sit down so I can explain," I said. I had to tell her before Darry comes here.

**Hey sorry I would have put this up yesterday but I had soooooo much homework. Thank you ****Lilybelmae for giving me some ideas, I'm going to use one of her ideas that she gave me ;) I felt like Angela had to be in this chapter btw. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

So there Cherry and I sat, in the kitchen table she was waiting for me to explain what I was doing at Bucks. I took her by the hand and looked in her beautiful green eyes.

"Cherry I went to Bucks with Dally and Johnny and had a few drinks…I saw Angela Shepard there and we went up stairs…we did it in one of the rooms," I said shaking hard. Cherry pulled her hands away from me and stood up facing away from me so I couldn't see her cry.

"How could you do this to me Ponyboy!" she shouted turning to face me not waiting for an answer.

"I trusted you and this is what you do to me! Ponyboy I never once flirted with any guy while we were dating because I loved you but you don't apparently!" she shouted crying hard.

"What about the baby Pony? Doesn't having a child mean anything to you?" she said rubbing her stomach barley able to talk now.

"C-C-Cherry I'm so sorry I swear that I will never leave you again starting right now! Please I-"

"Shut up! Is all that goes through your head about just you Ponyboy? Try caring about other people and not just yourself!" Cherry yelled pushing me away. She was running to her room when the door bell rang and I'm guessing it was Darry. She paused and opened the door still crying, Darry had Sodapop with him and she quickly hugged them. I stood away from them as they hugged back and came in closing the door behind them. Sodapop saw me and looked confused.

"What happened Ponyboy? Why did you go to Bucks last night?" asked Soda but Cherry answered for me.

"You both should congratulate Ponyboy because he now lost his virginity with Angela Shepard. Oh and the best part is she is probably pregnant now," Cherry said looking at me giving me an evil look. Darry came close to me and I was afraid that he will hit me…Cherry is right all I think about was me. Darry would have hit me if Soda hadn't got in the way pushing Darry aside.

"Stop let's not go and kill Ponyboy from a drunken mistake ok?" said Soda facing them. Even though he was sticking up for me he probably was pissed at me from cheating on Cherry.

"I don't care I don't ever want to see Ponyboy ever again!" shouted Cherry as she ran in her room and slammed the door shut. I didn't even get a word in but it's not like I had anything to say.

"Ponyboy Why would you do this?" asked Darry and Soda looked up to see what my answer was.

"Well I got mad that everyone was giving Cherry all the attention and I just wanted someone to see me and just stop talking about Cherry! All I ever hear from people is Cherry this and Cherry that!" I shouted at them.

"Pony I hear people all the time at the DX talking about how much of a great father you will become!" shouted Soda.

"And I hear people at my work saying how mature you are for taking a father role at the age of 14!" shouted Darry.

"Stop! I just want people to talk like it's a normal day and stop talking about parenthood," I said putting my face in my hands frustrated.

"I knew that you couldn't handle this! I just knew it," shouted Soda. Soda is right I can't handle all this stress. I ran out of Cherry's house and ran down the street and away from this drama. I ran across busy streets not afraid if I get hit or anything. I walked when I entered the vacant lot; I sat down next to the tree and just relaxed. At least it was quiet down here with no distractions. The tree was pretty old but huge, the birds were chirping a sweet song and the sun was shining making a cool shadow when it hit the tree.

"Well if it isn't Ponyboy Curtis, the boy that raped our little sister," said a mean, tough, greaser. I looked up a little scared when I saw Curly and Tim Shepard. Wait did they say _rape? _

"You gonna say anything before we beat the shit out of you? Angela said that you locked her in the room and forced her to mess around with you," said Curly.

"What? I never made your sister have sex with me! She is the one that made me," I said.

"What are you saying Ponyboy? That our sister likes to get laid?" asked Tim. Wow I guess they don't know what she likes to do with guys.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying!" when I said that I took it back. Tim and Curly decided to teach me a lesson and start punching me. Tim held me while Curly pulled out his blade and started to slowly cut around my neck and face.

"HELP SOMEONE HELP!" I shouted just to get a swing in the jaw. Curly was punching my face and kicking me where a boy should never be kicked. Shit this hurts a lot! I said to myself. Tim picked me up and pushed me against the hard tree and was punching my back hard.

"If you ever touch our sister I swear I will kill you!" shouted Tim and punched me in the stomach. Why would Angela do this to me? After that I kind of went all numb and blacked out only hearing laughing and them spit at me…

"My god Ponyboy please wake up," begged a sweet voice. I didn't know where I was for a second, it felt like I was now sitting down on a couch in a house. The girl that was right next to me put a warm cloth on my head which made the pain go away a little. I opened my eyes just to see Cherry sitting on the floor watching me. I couldn't help but smile, I reached over to touch her hand and she didn't pull back.

"Ponyboy I know what happened and I'm sorry that I made you go through this. I overheard you yelling with your brothers wanting more attention and I'm sorry that I couldn't give that to you," she said looking down. I sat up making her look at me.

"No this isn't your fault, I was selfish and immature and just dumb. I love you and I failed at showing it," I said touching her stomach making her smile but then turned serious.

"What about Angela? She is probably having a child now. I think that you should be there when she goes to the doctors and find out if she is really is having one," she said. She got up before I got a chance to answer and walked away probably going to eat more food. I watched her leave to go in the kitchen, aren't I still the father? She only has less than a month left to have the baby and I have to be there! I screwed up big time but all I have to do is make it right again. First with Angela and then with Cherry and I only have less than a month…no pressure.

Few days later

I was sitting in one of those comfy chairs in the doctors with Angela. She was sitting down with her shirt pulled all the way up to her chest while the doctor was putting on some creamy stuff.

"Wow that's freezing! What are you trying to do kill the babe or somethin!" shouted Angela. I couldn't help but role my eyes at her, she asked me out once but I said no to her which made her made at me. She always gets what she wants and me having a baby with her is what she wants. She is also acting like she doesn't know anything about her brothers beating me up but I know that she asked them to.

"So doctor is it a girl?" asked Angela. The doctor looked confused at the picture that was on the screen and it was almost like there wasn't anything in the picture. I stood up fast and ran over and when I saw nothing in the image I grinned wide.

"Mrs. Angela I have some news to tell you, now I'm not very astute at this but I do not that there isn't anything there. I'm afraid that you have a miscarriage but you can always try again it you want," said the doctor.

_YES YES YES!_

"NO!" screamed Angela.

_YES YES YES!_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

I didn't stop smiling I ran out of there and ran towards Cherry's house. Angela's brothers were in the waiting room at the doctors so they can take her home. I ran and didn't stop for a single second; I probably would have won a race if I was in one. I eventually found Cherry's house and slammed the door closed when I got in. I looked around just to find Cherry eating toast with chocolate syrup (One of her food cravings).

"Cherry!" I shouted so that she noticed me and I hugged and kissed her on the lips.

"Ponyboy what's wrong?" asked Cherry smiling.

"Nothing's there Cherry! Nothing is there! She had a miscarriage," I shouted and kissed her again. She didn't say anything though just looked at me.

"I guess you don't forgive me, well um I am going to make a wonderful dinner and then we can dance all night and then we can drink some soda in a wine glass!" I shouted.

"Cherry I-

"Shut up and kiss me again I liked the romantic feeling," she said. I smiled and relaxed, I'm glad that she forgives me. I know that a part will never forgive me but she pushed that feeling aside and wrapped her arms around me kissing me…I'm guessing that she wants me forever again.

**So I hope you like it**. **I'm in a hurry now because I have to go somewhere but thank you for reviewing and adding this story to your favorite/story alert! Since it's a Friday that means that the next chapter will possibly be long…idk. Bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before you read I want you to know that there is a big spoiler in Ponyboys dream mentioning if the baby is a girl or boy so if you want to be surprised you should skip his dream. Thanks!**

That night I made a fancy dinner for my little Cherry, I made some pasta with soda in a wine glass. She laughed when I served this wonderful meal that apparently anyone can make. It was just me and her in the house now; we dimmed the lights and put on the Beatles since that's her favorite band.

"The baby is due soon and I'm freaking out," said Cherry playing with her pasta.

"Don't worry I will be right there when the baby comes holding your hand,"

"Ponyboy I'm still scared I mean we have been together for a long time but parenthood won't really start until the baby comes and I don't want anything to go wrong,"

"Well just like every couple they learn how to take care of a baby and if we do mess up we can always just keep trying,"

"Well I just hope we don't mess up like Bob's parents did with their son,"

"Cherry we won't mention anything about Bob ever to the child ok?" I asked.

"Yeah never," she said and I smiled. Finally I fixed my mistakes and it was almost like I got to start all over. After our little conversation we went to bed, she was wearing her pajamas that are now to tight on her.

"You do know that the shirt you're wearing is a little too tight right?" I asked.

"Well I didn't think that it made that much of a difference," she said now hiding her baby bump with her blanket. I turned off the lights and climbed in with her.

"I'm just saying that some of your clothes are a little too tight but don't worry because once the baby comes then you look great again...I mean um you still look good. I think I should shut up now and go to bed," I said and fell asleep.

Ponyboys dream:

_I was having a nice dream that night, the baby was here and we were having a great time in the vacant lot together. The sun was shining very bright today and the tree that was old looking looked young with flowers all over it. There was Cherry sitting next to the tree and her hair looked very red in this dream. Right next to her was a little girl...our child. She looked about seven in this dream and she had long brownish reddish hair._

_"Daddy!" she shouted when she saw me and ran towards me. I knelt down so I was face to face with my child._

_"Wow um do you know your full name?" I asked._

_"It's Justine Sheri Curtis," said Justine. _

"_Wow that's a really good name, come on sweetie let's sit with mommy," I said holding her hand and bringing her to her mom. Her hand was so small and smooth, I wonder if all childrens hands are that way. We were having a picnic and Justine was sitting next to me putting her head on my shoulder as Cherry who looked really pretty was staring at Justine._

"_Wow Pony we did pretty well," she said smiling at me. _

"_Hey when can I see Matt again?" asked Justine._

"_Who is Matt?" I asked._

"_Ponyboy don't you remember that Dally and Angela had a baby boy and they named him Matt?" asked Cherry. Wait Dally has a kid? The same Dally that hates kids? I started to laugh which made Justine laugh and soon Cherry laugh. I noticed that the whole gang was coming towards us…man they looked older._

"_Justine!" shouted who I'm guess was Matt. He had black hair that was greased back and he looked seven just like Justine. I walked over to Dally and looked at him; he looked old just like the whole gang._

"_Wow Ponyboy look at this," said Dally. I didn't know what he was talking about but then I saw that my brothers and Steve and Two-Bit were talking with Cherry. Matt and Justine were running around laughing and no more stress._

"_Yeah this is pretty nice," was all I said. _

"_Hey if Matt ever gets my daughter pregnant then we got a problem," I said smiling._

" _Haha well don't worry ever since Angela left us I had a feeling that he would turn out good," he said looking at me._

"_Wait why did she leave you?" I asked. I was mad at Angela I mean she wanted a kid and then she just leaves it._

"_Well she kept on being her slutty self and I decided that we should just split and she got mad and gave the baby to me. I lived in your house ever since and hey shouldn't you remember this?" he asked._

"_Um give me a recap," I said._

"_Ok you idiot so it started with Johnny, you let him live there and now just look how clean and happy he looks. I don't think I ever seen the boy so relaxed and playing with kids. Your two brothers moved in because when Justine was three you needed help when Cherry was at work. Two-Bit and Steve decided that they should move in too so now the whole gang including Marcia is with us," he said. _

"_Wow isn't that a lot of people living with us? And why is Marcia living with us?" I asked._

"_Ok no more questions this is getting stupid! Johnny man lets go scare Justine and Matt," said Dally. I just stood there watching the scenery, Two-Bit looked like he stopped drinking and Steve looks happy. Darry and Soda were still talking to Cherry about whatever and Johnny and Dally were playing with the kids. This looks perfect and everything that has happened in the past was forgotten and everything that started now mattered. _

"_Ponyboy come here!" shouted Cherry. I walked over and sat next to her facing my brothers._

"_What's up?" I asked._

"_Nothing we just wanted to see your ugly face," said Soda as he tackled me._

"_You're a meanie uncle Sodapop get off my daddy!" shouted Justine who looked really upset._

"_Your uncle Sodapop was just joking around with daddy," Darry said as he picked up Justine putting her in his lap._

"_Wow you should have kids too Darry!" shouted Two-Bit. Everyone heard and laughed except the two kids who didn't really see the joke in the joke._

"_Johnny put me on your back," ordered Justine._

"_But I already gave you like five today," complained Johnny._

"_Well daddy stinks at it!" shouted Justine. Everyone laughed again._

"_Oh yeah well let's see how you like this Justine," I said. I got up and picked her up putting her on my shoulders and was running fast enough to make her laugh._

"_Hey I wanna turn!" shouted Matt._

"_Sure come here so I can break my back," said Dally._

"_You're no fun Dally, come here Matt I'm gonna make you go as fast as a car," said Sodapop. He picked up Matt and started to run with him on his shoulders, Matt and Justine were having a race while riding on there "cars" and of course Ponyboy won. Everyone saw Pony beat Soda and they all ran up to him giving him a high five._

"_Hey look everyone I think it's about to rain!" shouted Cherry. On my one side it felt wet but I didn't see any rain in the sky and I also heard some heavy breathing and yelling._

"_Oh Ponyboy help!" shouted a weak voice. I looked around getting scared but then reality has to be a pain and wake me up…_

End of dream

I opened my eyes just to see the light on and Cherry's side of the bed wet and I saw Cherry getting up holding her stomach.

"Cherry are you…are you having the baby!" I shouted.

"AAH PONY Y-YES AUGH!" shouted Cherry. Now I was freaking out, Cherry's parents moved out so I couldn't get them and it was about 1:30 in the morning so I couldn't call anyone and the only thing to do was get her to the hospital. I didn't say anything I just put her arm around my shoulder to help her walk and lead her downstairs slowly.

"Pony quick I think the baby is coming!" shouted Cherry in my ears.

"Hold on baby just breathe in and out I'm going to drive you to the hospital," I said in a comfortable voice, I was only wearing boxer shorts but who cares at a time like this. I made her run out of the door without putting shoes on and into her car. Since Soda has given me some advice when he used to drag race I was going to be really good at speeding all the way to the hospital. She was sitting back in her seat in pain and was crying.

"Cherry you have to relax ok, getting nervous is going to make it worse," I said trying to keep my eyes on the dark road. She didn't say anything except for a yelp and more crying, she is still wearing those pajamas that I don't like.

"Oh Ponyboy feel my stomach I can feel the baby kicking," she said in a relaxed voice smiling. I felt it and smiled too it was so funny how the baby kicked wherever I put my hand. I could hear this weird sound like someone was peeing in the front seat, I looked at Cherry with a questionable look.

"P-Ponyboy my water broke! Oh god hurry up please I'm gonna die from pain!" shouted Cherry. it smelt really gross in here so I opened up a window and sped down the roads without putting on the blinkers or anything.

When we made it in the place I yelled at the nurse to help my girlfriend and she listened once she saw Cherrys stomach. I couldn't go in the room since I wasn't family or husband but I ordered in a very mean Dally tone kind of voice to be with her. I told one of the nurses to call my brothers and she did, now I was in the room with Cherry and man this sight wasn't so pretty.

"Come on you gotta push!" shouted a doctor and she pushed.

(Do to the nature of delivery I am going to get to main part now)

I looked at Cherry who was covered in sweat and kissed her on the top of the head. The doctor had to take the baby for a second to clean it off but he came next to us to hand us the baby.

"Cherry and Ponyboy you should welcome a very new boy in the world…haha just kidding you should really welcome this baby girl," said the doctor. Cherry held the baby in her hands as she sat up crying she gave her to me and I started to cry.

"Cherry she is s-s-so beautiful," I cried.

"We made it this far I think we can make it even farther," said Cherry as she looked at me in the eyes. I gave her the little baby girl and told her I would get the boys. I kissed the baby first and she smelled like that baby kind of smell and she was warm and so precious. I ran down the hallway getting some looks since I was only wearing underwear but I didn't care.

"Hey son you better put on some clothes!" shouted a man.

"Whatever," I said to the stranger.

When I stepped out into the lobby I saw Johnny, Two-Bit, Steve, Dally, Soda, and Darry there. They looked scared but when they saw me they ran towards me giving me the same look.

"Pony is it a boy or girl?" asked Darry nervously.

"Why are you only wearing underwear?" asked Steve. I didn't pay attention to Steve and answered Darry's question.

"IT'S A GIRL!" I shouted.

**OMG it's a girl! I hope you were surprised and trust me there is going to be more surprises to come ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

1:30 Am at the Tulsa hospital floor 2 room B-31 Justine was born. I will never forget those numbers for the rest of my life. The boys are over celebrating downstairs in Cherry's house, I am up stairs taking care of Justine. Cherry has to stay at the hospital for three days and three days to get to know Justine. Here I sit on Cherry's bed with Justine wrapped in a blanket, I was humming sweet songs to her which made her fall asleep. She was crying nonstop downstairs but I guess that's because the boys are so load. She felt so warm and so delicate and I feel like if I put her down in her crib something bad will happen so that's why I'm no letting go.

"Ponyboy is she asleep?" asked Johnny as he quietly made his way in the room.

"Yep I just put her to sleep and let's hope it stays like that," I said wondering if Johnny should hold her.

"Johnny wanna hold her?" I asked excitedly.

"Um I'm not real good with kids so I will pass I mean what if I drop her?" he asked.

"Well you did fine when you saved those kids from the fire so I'm pretty sure you can handle this. Just put your one hand under her head and the other right here," I said modeling how he should do it. He looked a little scared and nervous but I gently and slowly put her in Johnny's hands. He should get used to this after a while; I really want Justine and Johnny to be close friends. When he got her in his hands he smiled his rare happy smiles and looked at me for approval to see if he was doing it right.

"Wow Johnny you're great with kids, if any of the other boys tried to hold her she would probably cry," I said smiling at him.

"You really mean it?" asked Johnny still holding the baby.

"Well yeah I mean Darry would scare her and Sodapop…well maybe he would be good but I wouldn't even trust Two-Bit or Steve with her. Dally I will trust eventually but you Johnny are a great, relaxed person,"

"Wow thanks, she is so beautiful Ponyboy," he said. Even though I would have let him hold her longer I didn't want her to wake up so I took her from his hands and gently put her in her crib. I was going to go downstairs but Johnny was still watching her as she slept. He was leaning against her crib touching her small hand, I smiled at this scene. I had this feeling inside of me that wanted him to live here and I will talk about that with Cherry when she comes out of the hospital. I walked over and wrapped my arm around Johnny which got his attention.

"Sorry man I just really like her and I hope she has a good life,"

"Out of all of us I will make sure she has a good life,"

"I wanna help Ponyboy,"

"Just be there for her and that's all you need to do," I said.

"Do you want me to leave her now?" asked Johnny. She did need sleep but Johnny wouldn't do anything bad if I wasn't around her.

"No you can stay with the baby and I will go downstairs, see you later," I said and walked out the door. I heard Johnny ask something to himself, "I wonder how my kids would look." I walked back in still grinning.

"Your child would be perfect just like you," I said. Me and him smiled then jumped when we heard a sudden noise, it was the doorbell.

"Who would come over here this late at night?" I asked and Johnny just shrugged and walked out the room and I fallowed. We walked down the stairs and everyone was there.

"Wow why couldn't one of you guys open the door?" I asked.

"Sorry but do you really wanna open the door for Angela?" asked Sodapop looking at me with opened eyes. What the hell did that girl want from me? I opened the door and she looked up with an evil grin on her face.

"I heard that the babe is here, can I come in and see the little thing?" asked Angela. Darry pushed me out of the way and talked for me.

"Listen Angela I think it would be best if you left now," said Darry in a big voice. She looked pissed then and just left but I could hear her say something under her breathe, "If that's how you wanna play than that's fine with me." I stood at the door when Darry closed it and I wondered what she meant by that. I just shrugged it off and sat on the couch.

"What did Angela want?" asked Two-Bit as he sat across from me.

"She wanted to come inside but Darry made her leave…do you think we should keep an eye on her?" I asked.

"You should always keep an eye on a Shepard, Ponyboy," said Dally sitting on the other side. Johnny was probably up stairs with the baby which I don't mind him being around her.

For three days all I did was have the gang over and take care of the baby and I told them they better leave the time Cherry comes home. Right now I was sitting on a chair in the kitchen waiting for Darry and Soda to drop off Cherry, time was elapsing slowly for me. I was so tired of waiting all I wanted to do was see Cherry, the doorbell finally rang and that made the baby cry. I jumped at both noises and ran to the door, when I opened it Cherry came in my arms and hugged me tightly and I hugged back. I pushed her in and led her into our room were the baby was, I opened the door to the room and Cherry ran to her baby.

"Oh my god Justine is so beautiful!" shouted Cherry picking her up and rocking her back and forth in her arms.

"Did you call my parents and tell them that I have the baby?" asked Cherry. Oops I forgot!

"Um…I will get right on to that but right now let's just enjoy this moment without anyone interrupting," I said. I stepped back to look at Cherry holding the baby and to tell you the truth something didn't feel right. I shrugged that off and wrapped my arms around her waist making her giggle.

"Angela came over to see me at the hospital," said Cherry facing me.

"W-what did she want?" I asked nervously.

"Oh nothing much she and I started talking and now we are friends," she said.

"Are you serious Cherry? She is a Shepard…she is bad news and you shouldn't see her," I ordered.

"Ponyboy relax she said that she was sorry about that one night so just get over it like I did ok Ponyboy?" she said not waiting for an answer.

"Besides if she was going to do something bad I would tell you," she said while putting the baby down in her crib. Cherry and I stood there for a second then she took off her clothes and changed into new pajamas. She climbed in bed with me and we turned off the lights, I wrapped my arms around her now skinny body.

"Night Ponyboy,"

"Good night,"

**Yay! Angela is up to something bad but you won't find out till later on. I have been busy with school work but thank goodness school is almost over! One more week and I have spring break! Leave a review if you want….bye bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ponyboys dream

_I woke up with Cherry at my side and climbed out of bed still tired and walked downstairs into the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen I saw a five year old version of Justine sitting in a chair with Angela right next to her gently touching her face._

"_So what did we learn today, Justine?" asked Angela. Justine didn't see me and sniffled a little, she was apparently crying._

"_Bullets are hot," cried Justine and tried to run away but Angela hugged her._

"_Let me go! I want my mommy!" shouted Justine. I got angry but my feet wouldn't move and I couldn't speak._

"_Justine baby the pain will go away soon, you gotta be patient. If you keep acting like a brat your daddy and mommy will disown you," she said._

"_No they won't they love me!" shouted Justine._

"_Really Justine well I didn't want to tell you this but you were a stupid mistake! Your real father is in hell right now because of Ponyboy…your daddy," shouted Angela. There was a long pause and it looked like Justine was going to cry again but instead she slowly lifted up her head and looked at me in shock. Out of no were Angela takes out a gun that was hidden in her bra and aimed it at Justine who was still looking at me in shock. Angela put on a evil smile and pulled the trigger letting out a big boom, Justine collapsed to the ground. Her little body couldn't handle the pain, her face turned red from the burning and tears were falling from her eyes. I was crying too, I wanted to murder, strangle, and burn Angela from doing that but my feet still didn't move from its place. Footsteps were running down the stairs and it wasn't Cherry who came down, it was me._

"_What's wrong with me! Why did I let this happen I'm just an idiot. I should have been there for her and never leave her! Why oh why do bad things always happen to me?" the other me cried. He ran right next to Justines dead body and looked at me with hate in his eyes._

"_Why did __you__ let this happen?" he asked me._

End of dream

"Ponyboy wake up! Are you ok? Please wake up," begged Cherry. I started to mumble stuff then opened my eyes and quickly sat up breathing hard.

"Ponyboy baby are you ok? It looked like you were having a bad dream or something," said Cherry.

"Oh I'm fine it was just a little stupid dream I had," I said giving her a fake smile. She put her hand on my hand and leaned in to kiss me but the baby woke up and started to cry. Probably because I was yelling and in my dream. She rolled her eyes and came out of bed to help her.

"Hush baby it was just daddy," she said in a childs voice. I tried to control my breathing and stared at Cherry and Justine, they needed to be safe from Angela. She was probably going to do something stupid and end up killing someone just like in my dreams. I groaned and got out of bed and started to walk downstairs to start my lazy day. A few hours later I was at the lot with Dally smoking…I know I said that I would stop but I was still scared from the dream I had.

"Pony you ok?" asked Dally.

"Yeah I'm fine I just don't like being away from the baby," I said and he believed me.

"God that reminds me! Angela and I went to a party at Bucks and got drunk and went in one of the room and-"

"Dally I really don't wanna hear any of your amazing new adventures in the bedroom," I said cutting him off. He shook his head.

"No listen anyway we did some stuff and the next day I thought she was pregnant so I brought her to the doctor to get her one of those cold baby detector thingys and she thought she was having a baby and she wouldn't let me go of my hand. The doctor said some stuff I didn't get but then it hit me that she had a miscarriage and boy was she mad. She pulled down her shirt and pushed me away and left the hospital without even looking at me," said Dally.

"Wait she was trying to have a baby again? That crazy Shepard! I can't believe that you actually did it with her. You can't trust her!" I shouted. How could Dally actually have sex with a girl that has been around a million times?

"Hey it's not my fault that I was drunk, I'm actually glad that she isn't pregnant though because I was afraid that I was going to be a daddy," he said.

"There isn't anything wrong with being a dad its being with Angela that's bad," I said.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like being a dad is wrong it's just that I'm not ready to become a dad," he said.

"Whatever I'm going to go find Cherry and Justine," I said while walking away. I didn't want to leave them alone 'cause I'm still scared. I walked all the way to the salon were I thought Cherry would be with Justine, I walked in the pink building and looked around for someone.

"Can I help you sir?" asked some lady wearing the pink uniform.

"Um I'm looking for Cherry Valance," I said.

"Oh she is in the back getting her hair done," she said pointing to the back. I said thank you and walked to the back. I could hear Justine screaming and ran to find her.

"Baby please hold still while mommy is getting her hair done," said Cherry sounding frustrated. I rolled my eyes and walked towards her and Justine. Cherry saw me and looked happy.

"Ponyboy please hold the baby she keeps on crying," said Cherry. I held out my arms to grab the baby and gently held her little body.

"Why did you bring her here? Why couldn't you get your parents to take care of her?" I asked and kissed the baby.

"I wanted her to get a Botox she is forming wrinkles now what do you think? I had to bring her because you left the house," she said getting frustrated again. Wow what's wrong with her she is acting like she is on her period again.

"Fine I will take Justine out for a while to get her out of your hair," I said and walked away. I walked through the building and left the store. I was outside and was walking down the street whispering sweet little stuff in her ears which made her calm down.

"Ponyboy hey," said Johnny.

"Oh hey Johnny it's nice to see you again do you mind holding Justine for me?" I asked but I know that Johnny would be more than happy to. He said sure and gently picked her up and held her, we walked and sat on a little bench that was outside the movie theater.

"Things all right Ponyboy?" asked Johnny.

"Yeah just tired I guess," I said and put my hands on my face.

"It's ok until you know it Justine will be going off to college," said Johnny. I smiled just imagining her going off to college with her friends. But if course I have to make sure I am always there for her.

Three years later

I was working at the DX with Sodapop and Steve, Justine was eating lunch with Steve while Soda and I were working on cars. Well he was mostly working on them while I was giving him the tools and stuff. For the last three years nothing really happened that was cool, I begged Cherry to let Johnny live with us and she finally said yes. Justine has learned how to walk and say mom and dad and her hair is already showing red. Every week one of us will take care of Justine to make our lives easier. One week Steve would watch her and then Johnny and then me or Cherry. The only time Justine is with Steve is when he is eating lunch and he offers to feed her while he is eating. Don't worry there are cameras everywhere so I can always watch them if I needed to. I haven't seen Angela for a while now so I am no longer worried about that.

"Pony is it ok if the boys hang out at your place tonight?" asked Soda.

"Sure I don't mind as long as you're making the food,"

"No way am I making food for everyone,"

"Well Soda the last time I did it, it took about an hour to get the pasta done for the whole gang and Cherry and Justine,"

"Well I cook everyday at home while Darry just works,"

"How do you think I feel making dinner every night for my family?" I asked making him pause.

"I guess we have the same problems then Ponyboy, why don't we just order a pizza?" asked Soda.

"Fine that sounds good," I said.

"AAAAAAAAH!" shouted a little voice. Soda paused looking around scared. He was afraid that it was Justine, a few months ago while I was eating lunch I told Soda and Steve to watch Justine. While I was gone Justine thought it would be fun to go inside the cars trunk. Soda and Steve were looking everywhere for her and closed the trunk door on her. A few minutes later I came in because I heard Soda yelling at Steve to find her and I could only guess that "her" meant Justine. When I walked in Steve was holding Soda because he was crying. I heard screaming and opened up the trunk just to find a sweaty Justine. The boss came in too and was mad at the two boys for not watching the child. I forgave Soda and Steve for being stupid and not watching her and moved on.

"Oh god Ponyboy look in the trunk!" shouted Sodapop. I rolled my eyes and began to laugh at Soda for running around looking for her.

"Did you forget that she is with Steve eating lunch?" I asked.

"Oh haha I guess I'm still freaking out because of the last time," he said placing his hand on his chest. Steve busted through the door with Justines food on his face.

"Wow Steve do I have to teach you how to eat next?" I asked.

"Ponyboy every time I feed her she gets this idea that it would be funny to throw her food on me like I'm a trash can!" he shouted at me. Justine was laughing and pulling his hair.

"Put her down she doesn't always like to be picked up," I said. Steve listened and put her down and she started to run around.

"DAD DAD DAD DAD!" shouted Justine. She was running to me and I picked her up.

"I thought you said that she doesn't like being picked up," said Soda.

"Well she loves me," I said. After work I said that they can come over now and they came with me to me and Cherrys home. When we got in I saw that the whole gang was already there with Cherry in the living room watching TV.

"Well I see that we are having a party without me," I said pretending to sound mad. I put down Justine and she started to run around again, I hugged the gang because it had been three days since I have seen anyone besides Johnny, Sodapop, and Steve. I ran over to the couch and sat down next to Dally.

"So how is life guys?" I asked.

"It was perfect before you walked in," said Two-Bit laughing.

"Remember I can always kick you out," I said to him.

"Remember I can always come back in," he said. I rolled my eyes and watched TV.

"So Ponyboy I heard that they are making a movie about Elvis wanna see it with us?" asked Dally.

"Man that sounds pretty cool of course I will watch it!" I shouted.

"Darry mind helping me with the washer?" asked Cherry. Darry and Cherry have become for some reason very close. Darry walked up the stairs to help her and Johnny came in the room.

"Why are they always together?" asked Johnny.

"That's a good question but don't worry Darry wouldn't do anything stupid," said Sodapop.

"Um you guys do know that they are just doing the laundry right? You guys make it sound like they are going at it," said Dally. I gave him a look that said thank-you, Dally knows that it gets me mad when people think that Cherry is cheating on me.

"DALLY," shouted Justine. The boys were quiet when she said his name.

"Oh my god that is so cute," said Two-Bit and Steve. Dally blushed and picked her up kissing her on the check and put her in his lap.

"Wow Dally you look great with kids," said Johnny. Dally smiled and then she pulled his hair.

"Oh god Ponyboy she is pretty strong! Get her off it hurts," said Dally. Johnny came in to the rescue and helped Dally.

"Justine will be a pretty touch greaser that's for sure," said Dally.

"She will be the future greaser," said Steve.

"Hold up she lives with a soc mother with soc friends in a soc side of town I bet she will become a soc more than a greaser," I said.

"Well I bet that she will become a greaser," said Dally.

"Sure whatever," I said rolling my eyes at this lame argument. After a while of watching TV someone changed the channel so that we were watching 'Top Ten Most Sexiest Women.'

"What the- Two-Bit change the channel!" I shouted covering Justines eyes.

"Oh wow that's actually nice looking," said Soda.

"…sorry I thought Mickey was on," Two-Bit said while snickering.

"Sure whatever Two-Bit I better go before the girls start…ok bye!" I shouted and left the room with Justine who was giggling. I walked in the kitchen and out her down on the table.

"Sorry you had to see that Justine, if he ever watches that again I give you permission to hit him," I said.

"Ok," Justine said softly.

Poor Justine hasn't learned how to speak much because we haven't put her in a preschool. I told Cherry a million times that she should be going to school but she starts crying and says that Justine needs to stay home which isn't teaching her anything educational. The boys aren't doing anything that is helping ether and the only thing that they did teach her is how to smoke. Darry agreed that Justine should be in school by now and he is probably persuading Cherry right now, to tell you the truth I really want Justine to become a writer.

I wrote a story a while ago and I was thinking about publishing it and wouldn't Justine love to have a dad that writes. I'm not trying to make her do something she doesn't want to do but I want her to go in a good college and get a good job with maybe a husband and some kids. While I was stuck in my thoughts Cherry came down.

"Hey baby," she said.

"Were you talking to me or the baby?" I asked.

"The baby of course," she laughed and hugged Justine. She picked her up and put her on the ground so she could go away.

"So have you thought about putting her in a school yet?" I asked annoyed.

"Ponyboy I don't want to talk about this now ok I really am not in the mood," she complained.

"Cherry this isn't some joke she needs to go to a school to be educated and when Justine is thirteen and still can't sing the alphabet there will be two people pissed off, Justine and me!" I shouted. Everyone in the other room pretended that they couldn't hear and shifted uncomfortable in their seats.

"Ponyboy she will go to school someday but right now she is just too young," she said giving me a pleading look.

"We have to be there for her and if we don't send her to school then we are just going to mess up her future," I said.

"Ok ok ok I get it I just am not ready for her to go to school and all that stuff," she said folding her arms.

"Can we move on please I really have to tell you something important," said Cherry.

"What now?" I asked still mad that she won't let Justine go to school.

"Um well my friend doesn't have a place to stay tonight and I just wanted to know if she can stay over?" she asked sweetly.

"No way we already have enough people in this house as it is," I said.

"No listen she doesn't have a place to stay tonight because her brothers kicked her out for some reason," she said. All of Cherry's friends don't have any brothers except for one friend that is a greaser.

"Let me guess is this girl a greaser with two brothers named Tim and Curly?" I asked.

"Yeah it's Angela Shepard but-"

"I thought that you weren't friends with her!" I shouted.

"I have been friends with her for three years actually and she is sleeping over in my bed and you can sleep on the couch!" shouted Cherry and walked away from me. Great just what I needed more stress about Angela. I had to make sure that Justine was going to be ok tonight. I walked in the living room and grabbed Johnny and pulled him aside so no one could hear.

"Johnny Angela is back!" I shouted so only he could hear me.

"Wait what is she doing here? I thought she was gone for good," said Johnny.

"I know that's what I thought and tonight I need you to do me a favor, I need you to let Justine sleep with you in your room tonight," I said.

"Sure anything to make sure that Shepard doesn't do anything," he said.

"Hey what are you guys talking about over there?" asked Dally.

"The weather," I said.

"I will be sleeping on the couch tonight so if there is anything wrong you just wake me up," I said.

"Ok I got it Pony," Johnny said. I gave him a friendly hug and walked back into the kitchen while Johnny was watching more TV. Even if Angela did change I wouldn't let her touch my baby girl, just three years ago I promised that I would always be there for Cherry and Justine and that's what I'm going to do. I haven't had a dream a long time about Angela so that's why I have become more relaxed but that damn Shepard gets on my nerves.

"Angela is here!" shouted Cherry running to the door. I looked at the boys who were now looking at me.

"Good luck," said Darry.

"Oh I'm gonna need it," I said. I turned to Johnny and gave him a look that said "go." He walked away and grabbed Justine and led her into his room and he probably wouldn't let her out for the rest on the night thank goodness. I walked to the door just to see the one and only Angela Shepard wearing a black leather mini skirt with a black tank top. Wow I can only imagine what her pajamas look like…if she had any.

**Woooow! That was kind of long but sorry… tomorrow is Monday and that's the last week before spring break I can't wait. So what do you think Angela is going to do? I will give you a clue there is a reason why she is wearing black! Ok leave a review byyyyyyye.**


	10. Chapter 10

I wasn't sleeping and neither was Johnny I think. I tried to keep myself stay awake by drinking lots of Pepsi.

"Ponyboy are you done here?" whispered a voice coming from the stairs.

"Yeah Johnny I'm in here," I whispered back.

"Um I would prefer the name Angela," she said. She sat right next to me and made me face her.

"Angela? What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"We need to talk about Cherry, she isn't who she says she is and you have to believe me," Angela said.

"Why would I wanna believe anything you say?" I asked.

"Oh Ponyboy just listen to what I have to say, I know that I haven't been nice to you but that was the old me ok? When I visited Cherry in the hospital she told me stuff that are really bad. I am only going to tell you this because I still love you but you gotta believe me," Angela said. I rolled my eyes I would listen but I wouldn't trust any word of it.

"Sure say what you need to tell me," I said.

"Everything that she told you was a lie ok she lied when she said that Bob was the baby's father. She doesn't want anyone to really know the real father and she doesn't really love Justine. I am here to help you before she tries to hurt her," she said with sad eyes.

"Sure ok," I said and rolled my eyes.

"Listen she will never love the child because she doesn't love the man that is the real father! She will try to kill her I'm warning you," she said holding on to me.

"Angela I don't trust any word that is coming out of your mouth," I said.

"Well would you believe me if I don't you that the father is Dally!" she shouted again. I put my hand to her mouth making her be quiet.

"Why would the father me Dally?" I asked. I thought about it, Dally and Cherry liked each other but Cherry never really wanted to fall in love with him and why am I believing this lie!

"I think you can answer that yourself. She will try to hurt her you gotta believe me I love you and I only want you to be safe," she said.

"And also she knew that you would fall in her trap by making up that whole Bob story ok I know what really happened," she said. I almost believed her but then I knew something that she didn't know.

"When did she hook up with Dally again?" I asked.

"When you were in that church place," she said.

"Really then how do you explain that he was with me and Johnny the whole time!" I shouted softly now getting mad.

"He wasn't with you boys the whole time," she said.

"Well-"

"Ponyboy if you where smart then you would leave Cherry and leave her child," she said putting her hand on my check. She pulled me close to her and we kissed for a few seconds until I broke away.

"Stop I will never love you so get the hell away from me!" I shouted angrily. She looked way mad and left the house slamming the door shut. I looked out the window to see if she was gone but of course I couldn't see since she was wearing black. I sighed and walked away to the couch again but at least the freak is out of the house. I slammed myself against the couch and started to fall asleep again. Angela snuck back in the house since I didn't lock it and went upstairs to jam Cherrys bedroom door and jam Johnnys door so they couldn't get out when she set fire to the house. She hated the house, Cherry, me loving Cherry, Justine, and me. I of course didn't know this at the time.

Ponyboys dream

"_Daddy help!" shouted a scared little baby voice. I opened my eyes and saw that the whole house was on fire! I looked over to my right and saw Justine being strangled by Angela. I looked to my left and saw Cherry choking on the flames. I panicked, who would I save at a time like this? Without thinking more I ran and helped Cherry out of the burning house leaving Justine to suffer from Angela and the fire._

End of dream

That dream was scary and it felt so real and it's almost like I could feel the fire in here…

"Oh my god!" I shouted loudly. I got up and looked at the flames coming from upstairs, it would be minutes until the house burned down. I ran up the stairs looking at the bedroom on my left and the bedroom on my right. I could only save one person!

""Ponyboy help!" shouted Johnny.

"Oh Jesus some save me!" shouted Cherry. I began to choke on the flames and without thinking about it for one more second I ran to help…

**And that's it! Sorry I took so long it was just a very hard week for me and I am sorry about this chapter being short. Here is a question, who do you think Ponyboy saved from the fire? **


	11. Chapter 11

I ran through the flames to save Justine and Johnny. Once I reached the door I realized that the door was jammed shut so I ran down the hallway to find any tools to open the door. I found a hammer and ran back to them. I started to slam the hammer against the door over and over again. I could hear the fire trucks coming closer but paid attention to the door.

"Johnny I need you to back up!" I shouted. The door was loose enough for me to slam myself against it so I backed up, counted to three and slammed myself against the door; I did it again and again until the door finally opened up. I saw Justine crying in Johnny's arms, I grabbed Johnny and lead him downstairs but I didn't get to far since the pain from the slamming myself against the wall took over me.

"Get him men!" shouted a man. I was carried out and put on what I think was a bed. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in an ambulance.

"Is everyone all right?" I asked.

"Yes we found that young lady in the bedroom but don't worry because she is ok and so is the boy with your child," said a doctor. I relaxed and fell asleep.

"Pony you ok?"

"Soda he is sleeping,"

"Darry he could have died!"

"Guys you can both shut up, he is waking up," said Dally. I opened my eyes still tired and saw my brothers and Dally.

"Hey is everyone ok?" I asked.

"Two-Bit and Steve are with Johnny don't worry he is going to live. Since Justine has small lungs she couldn't handle the smoke so right now she is still sleeping but Cherry isn't doing so good," said Soda. Oh my god what if Cherry and Justine die! It will all be my fault.

"Can I see Justine or Cherry?" I asked.

"You can't but one of us can check on them if you want," said Darry.

"Can you make sure that Justine and Cherry are feeling better please?" I asked. Both my brothers left the room and I was with Dally now.

"I'm glad Johnny is going to be ok this time," said Dally.

"Me too, how did he look when he ran out of the house?" I asked.

"Well he looked pretty scared and he was trying so hard not to pass out like you did. He barely made it out of the door and dropped Justine," he said.

"What!"

"It's ok she didn't get hurt or anything she was just crying a little," he said.

"Thank god," I said.

"You should have seen Cherry though, she was all covered in black and she almost stopped breathing," Dally said. I didn't say anything I just looked up thinking that this is my entire fault.

"Angela did it right?" asked Dally.

"Yeah how did you find out?" I asked.

"She came to this party and I saw her talking to her brothers about it. She wants Justine to die did you know that?"

"Yeah I know,"

"Why haven't you told anyone?" shouted Dally.

"I really don't know," I said. Soda and Darry came back in with a doctor.

"Hello Ponyboy Curtis my name is Dr. Anus," said Dr. Anus.

"Um hey doctor Anus," I said with a little giggle.

"You are going to be fine and so is Johnny Cade, its Justine and Cherry who aren't doing so good right now," he said quietly.

"Can I see them please," I begged.

"Well since you aren't in bad shape then go but just make sure you don't wake them up," doctor Anus said. I smiled and fallowed him to see Cherry I walked in her room and stopped when I saw how bad she looked. He closed the door shut and I walked next to her crying.

"Cherry it's going to be ok baby...it's going to be ok," I said while holding her hand. There was a mask over her mouth which I guess helped her breathe and there were tubs all over her arms and tubs that were underneath her hospital dress. She actually looked like burnt toast and even her hair looked all messed up.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered and walked away to find Justine. I could have asked the doctor where she was but I just ran in every room until I could find her and I did eventually. I walked in and closed the door and ran up to her. She didn't look as bad as Cherry and her eyes were partly opened so that was good; I smiled and touched her small hand.

"Justine thank god your ok," I said. I started to cry a little but held back the tears, this is all Angelas fault! When Cherry, Justine, and Johnny get out of the hospital I'm going to sue Angela. I kissed Justine on the head and walked to see Johnny which I'm guessing he wasn't too far away.

"Ponyboy I'm in here," said a little voice. I turned around and opened the door in which I thought he was in and he was there, looking real good.

"Oh my god Johnny that god you're ok!" I shouted and gave him a hug. He hugged back and broke apart to tell me something.

"Wow you don't look that bad Ponyboy!" he shouted. He did look a little fried himself but not that much like Cherry. I sat on his hospital bed and waited for something to talk about.

"So is Justine going to be ok?" he asked.

"I hope so, I will die if I found out that she is not gonna make it," I said softly. He looked down and didn't say anything I know he really liked Justine and wouldn't want her to get hurt.

"Well I'm not going to leave until I find out that she is going to be ok," I said.

"Johnny is Ponyboy with you…oh I see you found each other," said Dally.

"Yeah whats up?" I asked.

"It's Justine come quick!" he shouted. Me and Johnny looked at each other and I leaped up.

"Johnny I will tell you if anything happened," I said and walked out and fallowed Dally in Justines hospital room. I nearly pushed Dally out of the way to see her and smiled when I saw Justine awake and holding Darrys hand. Everyone except Johnny and Cherry were in there and they all smiled with me at the sight of Justine awake. That leaves one more person to wake up, Cherry.

**Ok that's it! Sorry I took so long to update but I couldn't think of anything to write and I started on a new story which I was focusing on but here! Please review and I will make sure I don't take this long next chapter. Bye bye**


End file.
